


October prompts: Kemonomimi

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Ears, Flufftober, Innuendo, M/M, Noctis can't even, October prompts 2020, Prompto Argentum is a Little Shit, That's actually a tag, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: “You know,” Prompto said, amusement coloring his voice, “if you wanted me to put my hands on you and touch you all over, there are easier ways to do it.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	October prompts: Kemonomimi

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.  
> Kemonomimi - term for humans/animal hybrids. Here it's catboy Notcis - but that's actually a canon thing, so there. Blame it on SquareEnix doing a crossover between FFXV and FFXIV and giving us catboy outfits.

“You know,” Prompto said, amusement coloring his voice, “if you wanted me to put my hands on you and touch you all over, there are easier ways to do it.” 

From the other side of the campfire Gladio snorted inelegantly into his cup of noodles. Noctis had just flipped him off without a word, instead choosing to stretch further, his cheek once again rubbing against Prompto’s jeans-clad thigh.

“I do admit, I find that look endearing,” Ignis added his two gils, looking at them from where he was scrubbing his frying pan clean. “Though I find myself unable to narrow down _why_.”

“That’s because he’s cute,” Prompto answered cheerfully. “You’re a cute kitty, huh? Yes, you are.”

Noctis would have jabbed him with his elbow but he was currently too busy melting in the puddle of goo, utterly undone by Prompto’s fingers buried in his hair.

When they made camp in Haven in the evening, Noctis wanted to give the outfit they got from Y’jhimei a try, to see what kind of magic and protections were woven into the fabric. He did not, however, expect to end up with a pair of ears and a tail, very much alike the ones that the girl had, though his were Lucian-black instead of red.

He wanted to change back pretty quickly after he realized, but of course Prompto had no sense of personal boundaries and chose to reach up and touch and scratch him behind the ears.

The sound Noctis made was, much to his mortification and amusement of others, a purring sigh of pleasure. The light touch alone was _almost_ enough to bring him to his knees.

Which is how they ended up here, with Prompto leaning back against a rock and Noctis’ head in his lap, Prompto’s fingers scratching behind his ears and petting his hair and doing his best to turn the prince into an inarticulate mess.

“You’re going to give him some cream to eat up?” Gladio waggled his eyebrows and then laughed at the impressive bitch face Noctis gave him. It would have had more effect if he didn’t look so blissed out.

“Cat’s can’t eat cream,” Ignis said, obviously ignoring the innuendo. He paused in his scrubbing. “However, that would explain the uncanny affinity Noct has for fishing.” 

“I hate you all,” Noctis mumbled into Prompto’s thigh and tried to focus on the gentle waves of pleasure that Prompto’s fingers sent through him with every scratch.

“Nah,” Prompto said easily, flicking Noctis’ ear gently and grinning at how he made it twitch a couple times in response. “Cats always pretend they don’t like their humans but they actually love them.”

“I know where you sleep,” Noctis deadpanned, looking up at Prom and refusing to give into that easy smile. “I could kill you and no court would ever find me guilty.”

“You just don’t want to admit you love me the most,” Prompto laughed and tapped his finger against Noctis' nose, quickly pulling them back when Noctis tried to bite it. “I’m, like, a human-sized catnip for you. Prompto catnip.” He paused. “Prompnip?”

“Someone end me now, that’s an order,” Noctis groaned, even as Gladio and Ignis burst into laughter. 

Prompto only smoothed out his ruffled fur and scratched his ears some more.


End file.
